Never Again
by Ngarc345
Summary: ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! A collab fanfic with MyFourTris. Our version of what might've happened had Tris lived after Allegiant and her life with Tobias after. Tobias swears the never again will Tris have to be put through pain because of her Divergence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is an idea that I had and MyFourTris helped me write. It's basically our version of what might've happened had Tris survived Allegiant. Be sure to check out MyFourTris's profile because she will be starting a different fanfic very soon. And here's Chapter 1. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series because if I did Allegiant would've never happened.**

**Chapter 1**  
**Tris**

When I wake up, I hear a beeping. I can feel tubes placed everywhere in me. I open my eyes to a blinding light and groan. I blink a couple of times not knowing where I am. "Tris," I hear a familiar voice say. My vision clears and I see him standing over my bed, his blue eyes are filled with tears. "Tobias," I say tears forming in my eyes. He bends down and kisses my softly. He kneels down beside my bed. "You're awake. Thank god you're awake," he said. "What happened?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm not sure of everything that happened while you were . . . in the room but I know that you punched the code in and because of how disoriented David was he missed and hit you in the shoulders. Thank god he missed. But you lost a lot of blood before they found you. You had some head trauma too. They didn't know if you were going to wake up Tris," he said tears slipping down his face. I placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm awake now," I told him. He chuckled. "It's over Tris. We're safe now. We're finally safe. No more factions and no more war," he told me. I smiled. "Good," I told him.

He hit a button and told the intercom that I had woken up Doctors came in and check on my vitals. They were all amazed I'd woken up and that my vitals were good. They gave me some medication for my muscles. Apparently, they hooked me up to this machine that would stop my muscles from deteriorating but there would still be some pain for a few days. I would have to come in for physical therapy every week until I was back in the hang of things. They told me I would be able to go home the next day. Tobias sat on my bed and I asked him, "What's it like now?" He took my hand. "Better than ever," he said. He smiled and said, "I promise I'll be back tomorrow to take you home." He kissed me on the forehead and said,, "I love you" before I could say anything and left. I wondered where home was. I settled into the bed and tried to get comfy. I fell asleep again despite how long I was asleep before.

When I woke up, the doctors gave me some more medication for my muscles. "Up for visitors?" the doctor asked. I swallowed and nodded. "You don't have to if you're not up for it," he said. "I'll be fine," I told him. He went out and Christina came in. We talked for a while. She asked how I felt and told me about the new system. It felt nice to talk to my friend again. "Hey, what about Uriah? You haven't mentioned him, where is he?" I asked. Her face turned somber. "About that. . . we need to talk. I don't know if you remember but he went into a coma a little bit before you did," Christina tells me. "Oh god has he not woken up yet?" I asked concerned. Christina took my hand. "They couldn't find brain activity. Tris they had to unplug him," she tells me. I gasped. She squeezed my hand. "I know. His mom and brother came by and said goodbye," she told me. "I wasn't even there to say goodbye," I said though my voice was barely more than a whisper. "You're awake now though. We spread the ashes along the Chasm so maybe when you get out of here we can visit and you can say goodbye," she told me. I nodded.

Not too long after she had to leave because she had a couple things to do. The doctors came in and said I could go home but I would have to get checked up again next week. Tobias came in and squeezed my hand. He helped me walk to where a car was waiting for us. I had never been in one so it was strange. I had only ever traveled by train and bus but the buses weren't running anymore and trains were obviously out of the picture what with my just waking up. I stared out the window the entire time, taking the new city in. This is home, I thought to myself. He brought me to a small house and carried me inside. "Welcome home," he said. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt good to have his arms around me again. "I missed you so much," he said. "You won't have to anymore," I promised. We kissed and he set me down. He showed me around his small apartment. It was and a lot bigger than his one in the Dauntless compound but the relatively similar. He brought me through all the rooms until we were in the bedroom sitting on the bed. "It's not much," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I like it," I told him. "It's a lot better now that you're here," he said. "Oh you've been waiting to use that one," I teased him. He smiled. "Maybe a little," he admitted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. I smiled. We would never have to live in fear again. This is my new life. This is my new home. And I already love it.

**So there's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it. Be sure to review what you think. I should be updating pretty soon. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So who's seen Divergent? I just got back from watching it with my friends and it was amazing! There was only like three minor things off. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Tobias **

I woke up on the couch at my apartment with my arms wrapped tightly around Tris, who was asleep in my arms. She woke up and I kiss her on the top of the head and said, "Good morning beautiful." She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms and saying, "Good morning." "Do you want some breakfast?" She smiled and said "Chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice." I gave her a quick kiss and go to make pancakes. Let's see here. Cookbook, eggs, milk, sugar, flour, butter, oil, blah blah blah. I was finishing the pancake when I felt two small arms wrap around me and Tris said, "I love you." I smiled and said, "I love you too." I handed her a plate with three big pancakes on it. After we finished our breakfast I said, "Hey Tris?" "Yes?" I pause and say, "Do you wanna go to the old Dauntless compound ... to the chasm, you know, to say goodbye." She sighed and said "Yeah I guess. Might as well." "If you don't think you're ready," I began to say but she cuts me off. "I need to say goodbye, Tobias," she tells me. I nodded understanding what she meant.

We shower and get ready. I took her hand and we made our way to Dauntless compound. She slowed as we got near and I squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and we went inside. People were walking around minding their own business. A couple people looked at us. I lead Tris through the crowd to the chasm. It was almost empty there. She looked distraught. I just wanted to hold her and carry her away from the bad things. "Hi Uriah," she finally said. I could see tears building up in her eyes. "Well, that was a pretty stupid way to start a goodbye," she said with a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye when you…" She couldn't get the word out. "I don't even know if somewhere beyond you can hear me. Thank you. Thanks for being an amazing friend and being there. You didn't deserve what you got. And I'm sorry. Goodbye Uriah. I'll miss you so, so much. I hope somewhere, you miss me too," she said letting the tears fall down her face. I wiped them off and she hid her face in my chest crying. I held her close to me. "We should go," she said. "If you want to," I said taking her hand. I lead her out of the chasm and she looked back one last time.

We came back home and she cried a little bit more. I held her and comforted her. She kept mumbling how she should have been awake. "Tris, you're awake now. That's all that matters. If he was still alive he would be so happy you're here. I know he wouldn't be mad at you for not being able to help being asleep. You were one of his best friends," I told her. She looked into my eyes. And then we were kissing. It wasn't hot and feverish like some of our recent ones. It was soft and comforting. "I missed you so much," I said touching our foreheads. "Like you said, I'm here now," Tris told me and captured my lips with hers.

We sat like that for a while, entangled in each other's arms and kissing. It felt amazing to have her arms wrapped around me again. It felt amazing to have her again. I didn't want it to end. "Can we get something to eat?" she asked me. I gave a small laugh. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Cake," she admitted sheepishly. "Then, I'll buy you a cake," I said smiling. We got up and went to the bakery. She picked one out and we got it to go. We put a blanket on the floor and I put her in my lap. We were feeding each other pieces and talking. When we had finished it, we sat there just enjoying the other's presence. She had her arms around my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. I had mine around her waist holding her close to me. She yawned. "You wanna go back to sleep?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I gave her one of my shirts to change into and I went into the bathroom to change into some shorts. When I came out she was already half asleep. I smiled. She was so beautiful. And she was mine. Careful not to wake her, I got into the other side of the bed. She stirred and moved closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you," she said though it was barely louder than a whisper. "I love you too, Tris. I love you so much," I said. She fell asleep and I kissed the top of her head. She was mine. And I was hers. We were each other's. I never wanted to lose her again. I wanted her with me forever. I realized what I had to do. I smiled as a plan formed in my mind. After, I finally let myself fall asleep with her in my arms.

**And there it is. Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes again. In honor of the Divergent movie today I'm uploading two chapters. Also we decided that we wanted to ask random questions for each new chapter. First question: what is a one word text that can end a conversation? We had a few ideas but we want to hear other ideas. Here's another chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias**

I wake up next to Tris and I see she is sleeping peacefully. I need to go start my plan so I write and quick note to Tris and stick it on her forehead, so she won't miss it. I smile and kiss her forehead before making my way out.

When I finally get to the jewelers I walk up to the rings and look around trying to find the perfect ring for the perfect girl. A polite, professional-looking man, obviously from the old Erudite, comes up to me and says, "Can I help you with something?" I look at him and say, "Nah I'm good. " He then walks away without another word. I continue to search for a ring that even remotely compares to her beauty and our love for each other. So far, I've had no luck. I'm about to give up and look at another store all the way across the city. Then, I freeze. There it is. It's, to put it simply, perfect. I look at the price. I can afford it. It has two black, crossed bands embedded with white diamonds. On the spot where the bands cross, there is a black, square diamond. It's absolutely perfect. I quickly purchase the ring and leave.

I jog up the driveway to Christina's house and knock on the door. She opens it then, looks at me fondly but not without surprise. "Four, it's so wonderful to see you., how have you been?" I smile wide and say "Fantastic. Christina?" She looks up at me and smiles. I take that as my cue to continue. "I am going to propose to Tris," I tell her. She gasped and quickly ushered me inside smiling so wide I am almost worried. I pull the ring out and show her. She gasps again and says ,"Four that is so beautiful! It's perfect she's gonna love it!" She gives me a hug and asks, "What's your plan?" I smile and tell her every detail of my plan. She stares at me with so many emotions on her face I can't even read them all. She just bites her lip trying and failing to keep in her excitement. "I wanna ask one favor." I say and she nods. "Will you hide the ring for me?" She smiles and says, "Of course." I give her a hug and leave smiling. I'm feeling on cloud nine that in less than a week I will be proposing to the most amazing, beautiful, and really just perfect girl.

I stop by at the bakery to pick us up some cake. Old habits die hard. This is one that hasn't died yet. I buy the one they used to have at Dauntless and have the lady behind the counter wrap it up to take home. I think about my plan as I walk home. Things have been so crazy ever since Tris was initiated and I just want something that's definite. Something that no one is ever going to take away. I think of the first time I saw her. My First Jumper. I could tell by then that something was different about her than the other people I met. That she meant more.

I unlock the door to the apartment and walk in. Tris is in the dining room. I place the cake on the table and wrap my arms around her. "How was work?" she asked. I shrugged. "I missed you," I told her. She turned to face me. I stared at her perfect face. She went on her tip-toes and kissed me softly. I bent down so she wouldn't have to reach as high. We finally pulled away and I said, "I love you." She smiled and said, "I love you too."

**We sat down and ate cake. She told me about how she walked to the store down the way and got some new clothes. I tried to fill her in on the questions she asked. A lot were about the new system and government. I assured her that things were different. That she was safe. When she was finally reassured, I began. "Tris," I said. She looked at me. "We need to talk," I told her. **

**Yes, a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. So be sure to review about the story or answer the question. Hope you liked it. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. So as some of you know I acidently posted the wrong chapter earlier. Sorry about that. Random question: favorite TV show? Mine's is either Doctor Who or the new show Believe. Here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: (I haven't been putting these in) I do not own Divergent or any of the characters because if I did Allegiant would've ended very differently.**

**Chapter 4**  
**Tris**

When I wake there is a sticky note attached to my forehead. Tiredly, I take it off and read it. Working. Be home soon. –Tobias I smiled.

I quickly put on some jeans and one of his sweatshirts before heading to the markets down the street. I pick out some clothes to last until I can actually go shopping. I realize that I have picked all black clothes. Old habits die hard I guess. When I pay the lady at the counter stares at me which I didn't appreciate.

When she hands me my bag she says, "I'm happy you're alive. None of us knew if you were going to make it. So to see you alive, I think fills everyone with relief." I looked at her to see if she was joking. I see nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you," I said and walked out.

When I got back home I showered and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. My postures sags and I am a bit paler and skinnier than before. I sigh. My hair seems to be a permanent mess and there are slight bags beneath my eyes. I washed my face and went into the dinning room to decide what to eat.

I hear Tobias come up behind me. He sets a cake on the table and wraps his arms around me. "How was work?" I asked. He shrugged. "I missed you," he told me. I turned and faced him. After a moment, I lean on my tiptoes and kiss him.

We cut the cake and I told him about how I went to the store. He tried his best to answer my questions. "Tris we need to talk," he said. I gulp. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you really feel comfortable here?" he asks. I looked down. "I-I don't know. Sometimes, I feel like I'm fine. Others I feel like breaking into a million pieces," I admitted. He placed a hand on my cheek. "You know you can tell me anything right? ...We could move if you want" he tells me. "No, Tobias. I mean, there are so many horrible memories but I don't want to lose the good ones. I mean this is the city where we met. This is all I've ever known. I just need time, I promise," I told him. He nodded. Then he looks at my plate. "You've hardly eaten," he said. "I know. I just haven't had much of an appetite lately," I told him. He gave me a look. "It's probably just a side effect of being asleep for so long," I said. He nodded though I could tell he wasn't fully convinced.

**I know this chapter was short. I plan on making the others longer. OMG so my friend who never reads got into the series and he was about halfway done when he asked me to just tell him what happened. Since Allegiant is like the one book I will allow people to skip, I told him while we were walking to class. His reaction was just like mine: "That is such crap." The entire freaking period we were just talking about how much crap it was lol. Be sure to review. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. So today was awesome! I went to the LA Festival of Books and met four authors including Ransom Riggs the author of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children which was super cool because they all wrote supernatural stories which I love. Random question: Favorite author that isn't super famous. Mine's is either Ransom Riggs or Ally Carter. Here's chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5  
Tobias**

I held Tris after she fell asleep after her nightmare. I could tell something was wrong. She had barely eaten and now she was having nightmares. It could be from the coma, I told myself. But when the doctors told me some effects that might happen when she woke up they never mentioned anything like that. I sighed and looked down at her sleeping form. She was as beautiful as ever. Even though her hair was messy and she was thinner than before, she was still beautiful. And I loved her.

I hadn't decided when I was going to propose but I knew how. I just hoped she said yes. Both of us had broken families and I wanted to change that for her. I wanted to be her family. I wanted us to have our own family. She stirred and I feared she had another nightmare that I would have to wake her from. Instead, she mumbled my name and her eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Want something to eat?" I asked. She shook her head. A wave of fear went through me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm fine," she said. I placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm just worried about you," I said. "I know," she told me. We lay there for a couple minutes, just taking in each other's presence. "I have to go to work," I told her. "I know," she said and looked up at me. I kissed her softly on the lips and then brought her closer to me. "You'll be ok," I said and I didn't just mean while I was at work. I knew she could get through this and I would be there to help her.

When I came back from work, it was a bit past lunch. I called out Tris's name. In response, I heard her gagging. I dropped my jacket and went to the bathroom where she was hunched over the toilet throwing up. I held her now shoulder length hair out of her face. When she finished, I flushed and she just leaned against the toiler, too weak to even get up. I carried her to the living room. "I thought I was ok," she said. I ran my hand through her hair as we sat. "Did you eat before you threw up?" I asked. "I had a few bites of cake and some crackers," she said. I held her close to my chest. "I'll take you to the doctor's tomorrow if you don't feel better," I said. She began to protest but I cut her off. "If this continues, who knows how worse it'll get Tris. You need to see someone because I need to know that you're okay even if you don't care anymore. I almost lost you twice already and I do not plan on going through that again. I do not want to lose you or even know that there's a chance that I could. Please, Tris. Don't make me go through that again," I told her. She scanned my face and then hesitantly nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be strong anymore," Tris said. "You are strong. You just don't see in yourself yet," I told her. She put her face in my neck and I hugged her closely. "I don't want to lose you," she said. "You won't. We're safe now," I told her.

Tris took a short nap afterwards. I had planned on going to the store but I didn't want her to wake up and me not be there. I couldn't imagine the fear that she would feel. I decided to just do some paperwork in the dining room. I was almost finished when to small arms wrapped around me. I smiled and put my hands on hers. "I didn't know you were awake," I said. "I just woke up," she told me sitting on my lap. I kissed her neck softly. "You feel any better," I whispered against her neck making her suck in her breath. "A little bit," she said. It came out in almost a whisper. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes still looked dazed and she didn't seem completely awake so to say. Her eyes were tired even though she was smiling. "You don't have to always be strong in front of me. I understand if that's how you want to hold yourself in public but you can let your guard down with me," I said. She sighed and her posture sagged. "I know. I just. . . . I guess I'm scared you'll think of me as weak or look at me differently,' she said. "Well, of course I don't look at you the same. You've been through a lot since initiation so of course I look at you differently. But that doesn't mean I think of you as weak," I said. Relief seemed to fill her eyes. She yawned. It was dark out. "Want to go back to sleep?" I asked. She nodded and I carried her to the bedroom and changed. By the time I got in bed with her, she was asleep. "I love you, Tris," I said as she slept.

**Let me know what you think! Until the next.  
~Nat x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I am finally on Spring Break. I'm so ready to sleep in till noon. Random question: Crazy dares people have given you. Once I had to run into the school parking lot and yell 'I love unicorns'**

**Chapter 6  
Tobias**

I woke up and felt for Tris's warmth but all I got was an arm full of blankets. I was immediately scared, where could she be? Why would she go? I then here it again: the dreadful sound of the love of my life puking her guts out. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and sure enough there she is. I hold her hair again, just like last night and I ask her, "What did you eat?" She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "All I had was half a piece of plain toast." She says so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her but, I did and now I am terrified. "Tris?" I said almost inaudible but, she heard me. "Yes?" she asked. "Do you feel overweight?" I asked calmly. She started crying which was all the answer I needed. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked on the verge of tears myself. "I don't know I just... just... it just started one day." She started to tell me the story. "Shh shh Tris don't worry we can talk about it later." I say.

I picked her up bridal style and she buried her face in my chest. I smiled and continued walking to our room. I set Tris gently on the bed and I lie down next to her and said, "You know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life you are strong, smart, funny, and I am just insanely in love with you." She smiled a real genuine smile; a smile I was starting to worry was never coming back. She then came up to me and gave a light peck on the lips and then curled up in my arms and said, "I'm insanely in love with you to Tobias." I smiled but, then I thought for a moment. "Um Tris, I'm going to call and make a doctor's appointment for later today, is that okay with you?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. She then cuddled back up in my chest which I then noticed was soaked through with tears. I held Tris tighter to me and whispered to her. "You will get better, I promise you that." When she fell asleep I put her down gently on the bed and walked quietly out of the room.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the doctor's office. "Hello," said a sweet chirpy voice on the other end. "Hi um I wanted to make an appointment for my girlfriend at like 2 or 3 do you think Dr. Eaton will be available then?" I asked. "Name? Of the girl I mean." she said. "Tris Prior" I told her. "Ms. Eaton will be available at 2:30 would you like to make an appointment then?" she asked. "Yes, I would." I said. "Okay then Ms. Prior will see Dr. Eaton at 2:30 thank you for calling, goodbye," she said and I hung up the phone.

"Hey," I heard Tris say behind me. I got up and gave her a hug. "I made you an appointment with my mom at 2:30," I said very happy I was able to get my mother. I saw relief fill her eyes and sag her posture. "Oh thank goodness I don't have to go to some stranger," she said with a small smile on her face. You see me and my mom have made peace with each other. We have decided that we want to have a normal relationship.

Tris has also become very close with my mother they are both very kind to each other and they call each other. It's really nice to think that at least our kids will have a grandmother. I smiled at the thought. "I'm gonna take a shower okay?" Tris said. I simply nodded. She walked into the bathroom and I look at the clock on the wall we have an hour and a half until the appointment.

***2:30* **  
**Tris**

We were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office and Tobias handed me a form. I filled it out quickly and then walk up and hand it to the chirpy receptionist. She smiled and looked at the paper, then to me, then the clock. "Prior?" I heard from behind me I turned around and see Ms. Eaton. I run up to her and give her a hug. She laughs and hugs me back; Tobias also gives her a hug. I then pull Tobias aside and said "Um Tobias do you have to-" I am cut off by him saying, "No you can go to appointment alone. I'll just wait out here," he said with a smile so I know that he is fine with it. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. I then follow Dr. Eaton to the exam room.

"So Tris is there a particular reason you came here today?" she asked.

"Well um uh" I stuttered while looking at my toes and feeling my cheeks burn. She lifted my head up with her hand and says, "What's wrong?" I sigh and say, "You'll see." She looked at me funny but then told me to stand on the scale. She looked at it in shock and said, "Oh!" I stepped off it embarrassed.

She began to ask me questions. Was I throwing up? Was I eating? How long has it been going on? She took a blood sample and left me in the room for a few minutes. When she came back in, I knew it was nothing good. "Tris, I think you have anorexia," she told me. My heart sank. I had heard a little bit about it and I knew it was nothing good. I put my face in my hands and tried to fight off the tears. "I just want to get better," I told her. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know. Don't worry, Tobias and I will help you," she said. Ms. Eaton began to tell me a list of effects that might come and how to stop them. I had to eat. I couldn't make myself throw up anymore though it seemed my body was on autopilot now. She gave me a medication I had to take after I ate. "I know when they should run out if you're eating right so I expect to see you when they do," she said sternly. I nodded. She hugged me and I went out to face Tobias. I saw him and tried to keep a straight face. I decided to wait until we got home to tell him. I sighed. It was going to be the longest trip home ever.

**And there's that. So be sure to PM me random dares you've been given because I'm going to a party in a few days and I could really use some. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. My prayers go out to anyone affected by the tornadoes. Random Question: What time zone are you in? Just curious, not a stalker. I'm in Pacific Standard. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7-**  
**Tobias POV**

We are in the car on the way home, but Tris still hasn't said anything about the appointment. I decide to ask her. "How was your appointment?" I ask and she immediately looks down. "Um uh it was fine," she says and I quickly realize she is hiding something. "Tris, what happened? What was the diagnosis?" I ask suddenly very concerned. "Hey look at that car it's so freaking Erudite ick I can't believe anyone with eyes would drive that ugly ass car," she says clearly trying to change the subject. "Tris what happened?" I question getting more worried by the second. "Uh um uh n-nothing," she stutters now looking down and messing with her seatbelt occasionally picking her hand up to bite her nails. I am now very concerned, Tris never keeps things from me. Why would she start now? What could be so bad that I couldn't handle it? She wouldn't keep it from me if she thought it wasn't a big deal. "Tris please tell me," I plead on the verge of a mental breakdown from all the questions flooding my mind. "It's nothing really," she says. She is now shifting in her seat and biting her nails at the same time. I can hardly stand it any longer as we pull into the driveway. Tris darts into the house me right at her heels. "Tris!" I yell. I walk in the house and Tris looks at me and says, "Your mom said it was anorexia," and that's all she manages to say before she begins crying, I pull her into my chest and hold her tight. This can't be happening. My strong, beautiful, tough Tris has broken. She has been cracked by the trauma and the heavy insecuritys that she was left with afterwards. I am ready for this. I feel like all the bad things that me and Tris have faced in our lives all the tough decisions we had to make in the faction system, all the bloodshed and mental touture in Dauntless initiation, the war that ended the faction system all togther and almost took my beautiful girlfriend away from me, it has led us up to this, possibly the most rigorous and emotional battle of our lives: the battle against anorexia.

"Tris, look at me," I said. She shook her head. I put my hand under her chin and made her look up. "Do you hate me?" she asked. "No. Tris I could never hate you. We will make it through this, I swear. We can do this," I promised her. "Are you sure?" she asked. She looked so small. "I'm sure," I said and hugged her right again. We sat in silence for a moment. I was stroking her hair and she was calming herself down. "We should eat," she said. I carried her to the kitchen and sat her down. "What do you want? I'll get you anything you want to eat," I told her. She thought for a moment. "Christina was telling me about this bread with tomato and cheese. I can't remember the name," she said. I smiled. "You mean pizza. Would you like to try it?" I asked. She nodded. I went into the room and ordered just a cheese for us. When I came in she was eating crackers. "Can you bring me some water?" she asked. "The pizza will get here in about twenty minutes," I told her as I gave her the water. She nodded and ate another cracker. Then she got up. I stood worried she was going to throw up but she simply came back in with a container of pills. "I have to take one with every meal so I don't throw up," she explained. I nodded and sat back down as she took one. We spent the next twenty minutes talking and me trying to make sure she didn't get full on the pack of crackers. Finally, the pizza arrived. I set a slice in front of her. She waited for it to cool then took a bite. "This is amazing," she said her mouth full. I laughed.

Tris ended up eating the whole pizza by herself. It was good to see her eating again. She said her stomach felt weird but assured me it was probably because she hadn't had a proper meal for a while. I made mental note to remember to have her take her pills. When she was feeling better, I suggested we go to Christina's to let her know how much she enjoyed the pizza. "We could just call," Tris said as she put on her jacket. "Yeah but you know her, you'll probably end up on the phone for a few hours and who has to pay: me. Let's go," I said and we walked out the door. In reality I just wanted to get the ring from Christina. I was going to propose the next day to show Tris that I would be with her through her whole recovery no matter what. I wanted to make her completely mine. We got in our car and quickly drove on the other side of town to her small house. She wasn't surprised to see us and ushered us in. She and Tris began to talk. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked hoping she's understand. "Third door on the left. It might be locked so look on top for the key," she said. I nodded. Sure enough, the ring was in the cabinet in there. I smiled and slipped it into my pocket. Then, I flushed and ran the water for good measure. When I came back, Christina was asking about me. "How's Tobias taking everything," Christina asked. "Good actually. I was worried he wouldn't love me anymore but he's been amazing and sweet," Tris told her. "He really does love me," she added. "You have no idea," Christina said. I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Get over here. I know you heard me," Tris said. I smiled and sat next to her. "Just for the record, I could never stop loving you," I said and kissed her forehead.

**Be sure to review! Hope you liked it and be sure to give suggestions because they are very much taken into consideration. Until the next.**

**~Nat x**


End file.
